


【授翻/哈德】Snowflakes In Your Eyelashes

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas!fic, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: *作者开放授权*简介：圣诞前夜。Draco很紧张，Harry很困惑——他们到底都在焦虑什么呢？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【授翻/哈德】Snowflakes In Your Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowflakes In Your Eyelashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41068) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



Draco眯起眼睛对Harry怒目而视，嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽的冷笑。“如果你觉得那样摆会好看，那你可比我想象中蠢多了。”

Harry把魔杖塞进口袋，瞪了回去。“那你想摆哪儿？每个地方都试遍了。我不觉得摆在最初的地方有什么不对。顺带一提，就是现在这个位置，尽管它已经漂在空中好几个小时了。”

俩人不悦地怒视着那张巨大的沙发，而沙发明智地保持沉默。

“你为什么这么紧张？”Harry问，当Draco将那精心训练过的Malfoy式傲慢的责备目光投向Harry时，Harry试着让自己不要退缩。Draco的眼神仿佛在说，我比你强多了。与我相比你就是一坨未开化的鼻涕虫，我马上就会用几滴漂白剂杀掉你。“这只是张沙发，Draco。如果你觉得位置不合适，那我们明天再换就是了。或者后天。或者大后天。或者——”

Draco尖尖的脸蛋上闪过一丝奇怪的表情，但那表情立刻在Harry弄清是什么意思之前，变成了一种非常明显的恼怒。“行，如果你想住在这种乱糟糟的窝棚里，我没意见，恕不奉陪。”

Harry感觉心里突然窜出一股怒火，但随后他叹了口气，把Draco拽到他身旁的沙发上坐下。最初Draco只是全身僵硬地坐在那儿，但过了一会儿他放松了下来，盘起腿疲倦地靠在Harry身上。

Harry吻了吻Draco的头发，露出一个哭笑不得的表情。有些时候他真的搞不懂Draco。谁在乎那破沙发？他只在乎，他俩在经过了混合着怪异，兴奋，痛苦以及快乐的10个月后，终于顺利地搬进了属于他们自己的家这件事儿。

Harry从以往的经验中得知，他无法很快理解到他人的情绪和感受——特别是像Draco这种紧张易怒的人。但他，Harry，遇到什么事儿时，总是喜欢大吼大叫。而Draco只会变得冷淡又傲慢，得费很大劲才能让他说出他内心的想法。

但Draco有时却会让人大吃一惊。他很体贴，尽管他会用十分荒谬的极端方式来掩饰这一点。他很深情——但这一点多数时候体现在，他以为Harry已经睡熟了，然后温柔地抚摸着Harry的头发，用手臂紧紧搂住他的时候。纵使“自私自利”是对Draco最好的概括，但Harry很快发现——Draco对“自私自利”的理解远比Harry以为的要深刻得多。当Draco发现Harry对报纸上关于他自己的报道总是非常苦恼时——他会收起报纸。Harry问Draco为何这样做时，Draco只是扬起眉毛说，嗯，因为你不喜欢，呆瓜。但后来，在Draco喝了很多杯火焰威士忌之后，他会严肃地盯着自己手里的玻璃杯，然后恶狠狠地说，你是我的，Potter，别忘了这一点。当他抬起头与Harry视线相交时，Harry想——他的脑袋有些发晕——是的。这就是我的此生挚爱。

Draco身上这些有趣的小发现，并没有阻止他成为大部分时间最让Harry头疼的人。比如现在。事实上，Harry暴躁地想，特别是现在，他衣服口袋里正装着个准备送给那个讨厌鬼的礼物，这个礼物像是要在他口袋里烧个洞一样占据着他的注意力。圣诞夜可能不是移动家具的最佳时机，Harry现在终于开始考虑这一点了。

“别叹气了，Potter，”Draco生气了。“你知道这有多让人烦躁吗——”

唯一管用的方法就是用自己的嘴巴堵住他的，把他按在松软的沙发靠垫上使劲亲他，亲到他脸颊通红，呼吸急促。

Harry稍微朝后退了一点。“消气了？”

Draco翻了个白眼。“沙发的位置仍然——”

Harry再一次堵住了他的嘴巴，这次比上次更彻底了。

“你不可能用这种方式赢得一切，”过了一会儿，Draco餍足又困倦地说，他靠着Harry的方式，用除了Malfoy以外任何人的话来说，都可以被称作依偎。

Harry咧着嘴笑了。“我可以试试。消气了？”

“一丢丢，”Draco说，Harry因此锤了他一拳，他笑了起来。“小心点儿，”他嘴角挂着微笑，傲慢地说。“你得知道，Malfoy可是很娇贵的。”

Harry大笑着挠着这位Malfoy的痒痒，直到他又笑又哭地恳求Harry住手。Harry紧紧把Draco搂紧怀里，但他却受到了一些抵抗。Draco脸上又出现了焦虑紧张的表情，刚才的幽默和笑意踪迹全无。

“不对劲，出什么事儿了，”Harry的心情突然一落千丈。

Draco皱了皱脸。“算是吧，”他有些勉强地说。“只是——”他看上去很不安。“见鬼，”他说。“跟我来。”他更加严肃的表情里还夹杂着一丝防备，他迅速站了起来，挺直脊背。

Harry跟在他身后，紧张到有点想吐了，Draco是要...他不会的，Harry试着让自己坚定一点。圣诞节还没结束，他是个小混蛋，但他不会这么残忍的。对吗？Harry全神贯注地思考着，以至于当他跟着Draco走出房间后，差点整个人倒在他男朋友身上。令人惊讶的是，Draco竟然没有对他发火，也没有发表任何冷嘲热讽的言论。相反，他神色不安地望着Harry，然后轻轻把Harry拉进了他们准备当做客房的房间里。房间里空荡荡的，没有任何家具，但墙上挂着一副——

Harry倒抽一口凉气，差点被自己绊倒。幸好Draco紧紧握着他的手臂撑住了他。

“Harry？”一个声音试探地说。“天哪，真的是你吗？”

Harry用力咽了口唾沫，当他终于能开口时，他说出了两个模糊又有些疏离的词。“妈妈？爸爸？”

一时之间，那副巨大油画画像上的所有人都开始说话了，房间里响起了混乱的人声。

“嘿，小伙子，你还没忘记我们吧，对吗？”Remus笑着大喊起来，Sirius打了一下他的胳膊，非常用力地朝着Harry微笑起来，看起来几乎有些用力过猛了。

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，想要说些什么，但他失败了。他犹豫地朝前迈了一步。“我——”他做到了。“我以为——”

“以为我们要活着才能完成画像？”Sirius问。

Harry点点头。

Sirius耸了耸肩，Harry发现他的父母看起来都非常年轻，但Sirius和Lupin却跟他记忆中的一样——脸上有皱纹，年龄看上去也比Harry父母的年龄大。

“我们也这么以为，但我们确实出现在这儿了，”Sirius笑着说，然后怀疑地盯着Draco。“不过我们不确定是否会永远待在臭烘烘的Malfoy庄园。看在梅林的份上，Harry，那小混蛋跟你在一起干嘛？”

“噢闭嘴，Sirius，”Lily把他推到远离画框的地方，热切地将一只手掌放在画布上。“见到你太好了，亲爱的Harry。太好了。”

Harry忘记了Sirius那句有些刺耳的话，他眼含泪水地笑了起来。“我好想你，妈妈。我好想你们每一个人。”

Lily温柔地微笑着。“我们也想你。但现在，至少我们有画像了。”她的笑容变得灿烂起来。“你可爱的朋友给我们制作了画像。”

Sirius不屑地哼了一声，James锤了他一拳。“他肯定跟窝囊废Lucius完全不一样，梅林保佑Lucius赶快烂掉，”James对Harry笑着说。“我儿子绝不可能跟那种自大的讨厌势利眼一起玩儿。”

“他——”Harry刚开口就停下了，他突然感到一阵寒意。他转过头，发现Draco早已不在那儿了。Draco出去了——什么时候出去的，Harry完全没有发觉。他惊慌地望向他妈妈。“我爱他，”Harry小声对她说。

Lily眨了眨眼睛，对他露出一个微笑。“去追他吧，”她坚定地说。“别管这些蠢货，我帮你收拾他们。我们在这儿等你回来。”

James看上去有点被惊呆了，但他摇了摇头，揶揄地说。“没错，可别想轻易甩掉我们，儿子。”

Harry笑了笑，冲出房间去寻找Draco。Draco站在客厅的窗户旁，望着漆黑的窗外。Harry站在客厅门口，突然感觉有些紧张。他的心脏以一种奇怪的方式剧烈跳动着。他舔了舔嘴唇，张开嘴巴想要说话，但确不知道该说些什么。“别在那儿傻站着，Potter，”Draco没有回头，冷冷地说。“我的礼物...喜欢吗？”他的语调冰冷且毫无起伏，Harry皱起眉，他完全被搞糊涂了。

Harry穿过房间扯过Draco面对着他。Draco脸颊微红但表情却很冷静。但根据以往的经验来看，Harry知道，这并不代表什么。即使有人把Draco的双腿锯掉了，他可能也会保持冷静并且不屑一顾。

“谢谢你，”Harry试图言简意赅地表达出他的谢意。“太感谢你了。这...难以置信。太完美了。我不敢相信你为我做了这个。谢谢你。”

Draco脸上的红晕以一种迷人的方式扩散到了他的脖子上，他的表情变得非常温柔。“这会不会...太过了？”他有些僵硬地说。

Harry把Draco紧紧搂进怀里。“这是我收到过最棒的礼物，”他在Draco的发间咕哝着说。“我好爱你。”

Draco哼了一声然后轻声笑了起来。“那张沙发摆放的位置不对，”他说。“我准备把画像挂在沙发对面的墙上，但——”

“但什么？”Harry问。

Draco看起来不太自在。“嗯，我真的不是很喜欢，时不时的在自己家里被人侮辱，”他的语气中带着一丝苦涩。“以防你没注意到，你的幸福一家人不是很喜欢我。Black说话一直很不礼貌，从——”他沉着脸皱了皱鼻子。“这些都不是重点。只要你喜欢就好，Potter。我花了不少钱和精力才做到的。”他的表情有点儿得意。

“我们就把画像挂在那儿，”Harry毅然决然地说。“如果他们对你不礼貌，我们就把画像面朝着墙壁挂。我妈妈会收拾Sirius的。”他捏了捏Draco的手，让他安心，然后他们突然意识到了窗外的变化。

“看！”Harry兴奋地说。“下雪了！”

Draco转过头，有些高傲地微笑着。“你像个小屁孩，Potter。只是普通的气象变化而已。”

Harry翻了个白眼，扯着Draco往客厅外走去。

“你要带我去哪儿，疤头？”Draco拖着长腔说，但却没有反抗，任由Harry拉着他往前走。

“屋外，雪貂仔，”Harry在Draco的脖子上缠了一根围巾，在他有机会抱怨之前就把他推到了屋外的门廊上。

一到屋外，Draco立刻开始抱怨了。“冷死了，Potter。如果你这样做是为了展示下雪的乐趣，那么我告诉你，你失败了。”下一秒，一个雪球直击Draco脑门。当他张开嘴巴大叫时，发现自己把雪吃了进去。

“POTTER！”Draco大吼着吐出了嘴里的雪，抓起一把雪捏成球状开始他的复仇。他的手指冻得发痛，但他却非常满意，因为他的雪球完美地击中了Harry的胸口。

Harry大笑着扔出更多雪球反击、

“打不着！”Dracp得意地微笑着，朝Harry脑袋上丢了一坨雪泥。雪泥从Harry的头上滑了下来，落在他的肩上，打湿了他的毛衣。

Harry大笑着用手抓了抓头发，可以肯定的一点是，他的头发比平常更乱了。Draco也在笑——当然是在嘲笑Harry，总之他在笑。Harry望向他的男朋友，一股令人难以置信的柔情萦绕在他心头——Draco那因大笑和运动而粉红的双颊，那凌乱的白金色短发，和他那被雪覆盖的湿漉漉的衣服。

Harry从口袋里摸出了给Draco的礼物。那个他不确定是否该给Draco的礼物。然后Harry做出了选择。他能——他会——他必须得这样做。Harry用力吞了口唾沫。

“接着！”他大喊一声，把礼物扔向Draco，Draco用被魁地奇磨练出来的优秀反应力，轻松地接住了它。

Draco皱着眉低下头，盯着手里的小盒子，然后抬头看向Harry。

“呃，”Harry的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。他突然有点呼吸困难。

Draco打开盒子，脸色茫然。“这是什么？”他的音量不比耳语声大上多少。

“呃，”Harry走近了几步。“你愿意——你知道的，你愿意吗？”

Draco望着他。“不，我不知道，Potter，”他唐突又简短地回答。

Harry扒拉了一下他的头发。他本来准备好了一段话，但突然之间，所有背诵到烂熟于心的话语都从他脑子里消失了。他努力在脑海中搜索着词句，然后紧张地笑了笑。“我想，你知道的，和你共度余生，”Harry脸颊通红。“如果可以的话。你不用现在回答我，”他匆忙补充到。

Draco把盒子里的戒指拿出来观察着，表情仍然很谨慎。“你在哪里买的？”

“噢，”Harry说。“我没买。我的意思是，我确实买了，当然，但不是在商店买的。是做的。委托别人定做的。”他感觉自己的脸烫得不行。“是我设计的。我猜你会喜欢。”但Draco没有回答。

“你不喜欢，”Harry肯定地说。“我不该问你这个的，太早了。该死，我搞砸了，对吗？”

Draco还是没有说话。但却把戒指戴到了他的左手第四根手指上，然后平静地望着他的手。“是的（yes），”他说。

“是什么？（yes，what？）”Harry开始慌了。

Draco翻了个白眼，尽管他脸上的表情非常傲慢，但他那在寒风中几乎呈砖红色的脸颊却出卖了他。“是的，我愿意（Yes），Harry，我愿意跟你结婚。尽管你的求婚非常不正式，并且，坦白地说，极端草率混乱。”

Harry眨了眨眼睛。Draco从来没叫过他Harry。即使是在床上的时候。“噢，”一个巨大的笑容在Harry脸上蔓延开来。“太棒了，”他朝前走了几步，把Draco拉到他面前。

Draco低头望着他，Harry突然发现，白色的雪花落在了他金色的睫毛上。“我有一个条件，”Draco说。

“什么条件？”Harry怀疑地说。

“蜜月必须得在绝对不下雪的地方过，”Draco傲慢地说，当Harry把他拉进一个激烈的吻时，他对着Harry的嘴角得意地笑了。

但很快就轮到Harry得意了，因为Draco的呼吸急促了起来，他修长的身体紧紧地靠在了Harry身上。

“提前圣诞快乐，Draco，”Harry拉着Draco回到了温暖的屋内，他们温柔地吻着对方，四肢交缠在一起倒在了他们新买的床上。

“你还是得把沙发移走，”Draco气喘吁吁地笑了起来，Harry翻到Draco身上，把他钉在床垫里。Draco嘴角挂起一个微笑。“提前圣诞快乐，疤头。嗯，圣诞快乐。”

~fin~


End file.
